


Yeehawgust Day 10: Campfire Cuisine

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Synth Shaun & Male Sole Survivor
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 10: Campfire Cuisine

“Erich, I’d say this is as good a place as any to set up camp for the night.” Preston Garvey called out

“I agree, Preston.” Erich called back. He slung his military backpack off and dropped it on the ground. The area was on a hillside and was wooded. This provided visibility and clear lines of fire while still providing enough cover. The sky was clear and darkening as night approached. Preston dropped his bag next to Erich’s. 

“Oh boy! Thanks for bringing me along, Dad!” Shaun called out! He face was a little red from exertion, but the young boy had a huge grin on his face. He dropped his pack next to the two military men’s. 

Erich laughed and tousled the boy’s hair. “Why don’t you go and collect some firewood? Preston and I will get camp set up.” Shaun nodded rapidly and dashed off. “And don’t go to far!” Erich called at the retreating boy’s back. The two men worked quickly to set up camp.Erich rolled out his sleeping pad and wool blanket, intent on sleeping out under the stars, and then rolled out his son’s next to his.

Shaun returned within a few minutes, his arms laden with firewood. He had a very satisfied look on his face.

Preston chuckled. “Atta boy, kiddo. Come help me get the fire and dinner started.” He waved the boy over as Erich rested against the trunk of a nearby tree. The Sole Survivor pulled out his combat shotgun and began servicing the weapon, watching the two work. Shaun seemed very interested in how Preston used a flint and his knife to spark the fire. In a very short time, a fire was burning and growing higher and hotter.

“So… what’s for dinner?” Shaun asked. Preston chuckled again as he pulled a pan out of his backpack. He pulled out several cans of food as well and added the contents to the pan. After several minutes, Preston declared that dinner was ready, and dished it out.

“Baked beans?” Shaun asked, wrinkling his nose. “I’m not very hungry anymore.”

“Oh come on, Shaun. It’s pork n’ beans with chunks of radstag. Besides, if you don’t eat your dinner, you won’t get any of… THESE!” Erich replied pulling a box of Fancy Lads out of his backpack with gusto. Erich and Preston laughed as Shaun suddenly found his appetite and dug into the meal in his bowl.


End file.
